Illusions
by Anna Potter Black
Summary: The world is black. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin decide to leave. Dumbledore is evil, Lily is abused by her father and brothers. She and James have a baby. Read chapter 2 for full sum
1. Prologue 1 Where to go, Who to trust

**Illusions**

**By Anna Potter Black**

_Prologue 1: Where to go, Who to trust_

She ran from the man who was her father. Her green eyes were sparkling with fear as she held the two day old baby boy to her chest with her backpack, wand, and her baby's things.

She was alone in the world without her one true love. It was ten hours later that she walked into the park and sat down on the swing set, her baby still close to her chest.

_Just mindless swinging_, she thought as she pumped her legs until she felt hands on her back, pushing her. She turned her head to look and a smile spread across her face.

"James!" she whispered, her throat was dry and cracked. James Potter stared at her, his eyes were staring into hers curiously.

"Darling, what are you doing out here at...ten at night?" he asked through a yawn. She closed her eyes and whispered, "He was beating me."

That got his attention. "Did your brothers or your father hit you?" his voice was strained.

She nodded. "Mitchell hit me in my abdomen, Mike tried to slash me but then settled for punching me many times in my arms and Derin kicked me five times where Mitchell hit me." she showed him the bruises, gently lifting her baby out of the way.

He knew that her father Mitchell Evans abused her as were her elder brothers, 18 year old Micheal or Mike Evans and 19 year old Derin Evans.

"Your baby?" he couldn't look at her while he said that. She giggled and whispered, "Look at him and tell me what you see?"

He looked at her confused until she handed him the baby. He held him until it registered that he was looking at his son-who looked just like him except he had his girlfriend and his baby's mother's Lily Evans' nose.

But everything else was him. The hair, cheek bones, basically everything was the same as him.

But he didn't know about the eyes. He turned to look at her.

She smiled at him, her cheeks turning red.

"How old is my son?" She gave a grin.

"He just turned two days today." He nodded and helped her off the swing set. She looked up at him, curious as a cat.

"Where are we going to go?" He chuckled at her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "My Manor House." and took her hand, and led her to where a limo was awaiting for him.

The chauffer gulped at the state Lily was in. Her eyes were blackened and bruises appeared on her neck and arms and legs. He helped her in as well as James and the baby in his arms and got into the driver's seat, closing the door.

"Milord Potter, why are you holding a baby?" he asked. James grinned.

"Meet my son, William." he said happily. William smirked.

"What is your son's name?" James stared at Lily.

"His name is James Antonio Evans Potter." she replied. William chuckled.

"He has an interesting name, milord, milady." he added and he didn't say another word to them as he drove them.

----------------------------------

Baby James smiled at the man holding him. James Potter smirked.

"He likes me!" he said happily to Lily who was smiling.

"He does." she noted watching her son's eyes light up at her and James. "You can call him Jamie or Mini-Me if you want." she added as her eyes closed. James sn. grinned and kissed her forehead and eyelids.

"Goodnight, angel mine." he whispered. She smiled and snuggled into him.

----------------------------------

When they got to Potter Manor, James had two problems.

One was that his two day old son was sleeping on him and James didn't want to wake him and two...

Two was Lily was also sleeping on him and he didn't want to wake her up. William looked at James sn and smiled.

"Shall I get Lord Black?" James sn nodded.

"Tell him to get his white butt out here now."

----------------------------------

Sirius Black stared at James. He got the message to go to the Limo and help James out.

But when he got out there, James smiled and asked, "Can you hold Jamie here? He won't bite you-just two days old."

"You have a son? With Lily?" he managed to get out. James nodded smiling.

"Yes I do." his voice was gruff and hopeful that his friend won't abandon him. Sirius grinned.

"Congrats." then he turned serious. "What are we going to tell her about Dumbledore's evil and his manipulations?"

"The 'her' has a name," they looked to see that Lily's eyes were opened. "And I know that. My family was well paid by Dumbledore who told them to do whatever it takes to follow him or slowly rely on him. When I found out after my son was born that someone put illegal memory charms on me-I asked them to take it off and I discovered that most of my severe beatings were caused by not only Dumbledore, but McGonagall, Slughorn and most of the teachers there have found ways of beating me up." her eyes were soft and she didn't see the anger riding off the two sixteen year olds at all. "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts at all."

"We won't." James told her. Sirius nodded. After running away from his family, James adopted him as a brother. "We'll leave, run away. Go wherever you want."

"We will. We'll pack everything and go to wherever in the world you want to go to."

Her eyes sparkled. "New York. Preferably New York City. I always wanted to live there."

James smiled. "We will go there first and then to wherever we want."

----------------------------------

Remus Lupin stared at James Potter and Sirius Black. They and Lily Evans asked him to meet them at a muggle cafe. When Remus got there, he noticed that Lily Evans who would want nothing with James Potter was sitting next to James who was holding something and Sirius Black was to his left, staring at the muggle waitresses.

"Lily! Prongs, Padfoot!" he called to them. Lily smiled as did James and Sirius.

"Moony, sit and chat with us for a while." Sirius said, pulling up a chair for him. Remus nodded and as he sat down, he asked them, "What's going on? I read in the Prophet that your mother, James, was shot in the forehead with a muggle weapon of some kind."

"A gun, Remus." James whispered quietly. Remus breathed deeply and sadly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. James shook his head.

"She died for me and what she believes in." he told him. "That's why we called you here...we want to leave and would like to see you come with us. It would be good for you-your dad's always complaining that you are worthless-"

Remus cut him off. "Because of what I am and Dumbledore paying him to raise me. I overheard a conversation between them and that they beat up a muggle born...they beat up Lily." his eyes trailed over to her and she gave a weak smile.

"My boyfriend/fiancee fixed me up well now, didn't he?" she asked him, smiling as she gave James a short kiss on the lips. Sirius shook his head.

"Jamie here." he reminded them. When they did pull away, James unhid Jamie and said, "My son-I'm leaving with him, his gorgeous mother and his uncle or uncles."

"I'll go." he had everything packed in a duffle bag which he hid under the table.

_Together, the four friends decided that night to leave for New York...they will return in nineteen years..._

_Until Chapter 1: Decisions_

A/N: James' mother believed in the Dark Lord who killed her husband and in turn-the Dark Lord killed her.


	2. Decisions

**Illusions**

**By Anna Potter Black**

Summary: (more detailed) The British Wizarding World is black. Four people with their destinies written in stone leave. One who is a werewolf, one who is a muggle born who is abused and belittled, one who's family disowned him and one who's family abandoned him while he was still searching for hope.

Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and James Potter left Britain because of a manipulating and evil Dumbledore and his staff (minus Hagrid) and for the fact that they would have been led to their deaths if they had followed the man himself, but this time they made their own ways possible.

Now, the children of Lily and James (except for their first born son), Sirius and Remus have to attend Hogwarts. Can Hogwarts be saved from the elements these children possess or will the walls of Hogwarts crumble and how will Voldemort react to this?

A/N: Lily's mother is dead (she died when she was 14) and Petunia was dating/engaged to Vernon during Prologue 1.

_Chapter 1: Decisions_

A soon to be fifteen year old boy looked at his reflection. He lived in Potter Manor in New York City with his mother and father, brothers and sisters and his godfather and uncle.

Harry Potter stared hard. He had his mother's green eyes, and everything else was his father. No doubt about that-trademark messy black hair, thin face, round glasses and attitude.

His mother, Lily, was beautiful and works for the American magical school-The New York School of Magic as the Charms Teacher. She had long dark red hair that flowed down to her lower back and almond shaped emerald green eyes. She was known for having a kind and nurturing personality. She was pregnant for the 10th time-this time, Harry made a bet with his big brother Jay that she was going to have more than 1.

His father, James, works for the American magical school-The New York School of Magic as the muggle/magical Defense Teacher. He had messy black hair and round hazel eyes (he decided to get contacts since he always broke his glasses).

His siblings, are another matter altogether.

First, there is James Antonio Evans Potter jr who is known as Junior or Jay who is nineteen years old and is the History teacher at the school as well as an illegal like his father and uncle Sirius-he can turn into a wolf.

Second, there is Amaryllis 'Amy' Sera Evans Potter who is seventeen and daddy's perfect angel who is good in all her classes.

Third, is him. Harry James Evans Potter who is going to be fifteen soon. He is the Defense, Charms and Transfiguration whiz in the family and an illegal animagi like his father, brother and uncle Sirius-he turns into a stag like his father.

Fourth, came Catalina 'Cat' or 'Cattie' Lily Evans Potter who will be fourteen August 2nd. She is the Divination scholar because she is a true Seer in the family and an illegal animagi like her father, uncle Sirius and her brothers-she turns into a bobcat (hence the nicknames 'Cat' or 'Cattie').

Fifth, came the triplets: Orion Remus, Bryan Sirius and Bella Rose Evans Potter who will be twelve come October 2nd. Orion is the Animals whiz while Bryan is the Potions Expert and Bella is the Astronomy whiz.

Sixth, came Celandine 'Cellie' Elisabella Evans Potter who will be turning eleven in November 4th.

Seventh is the pranksters of the family: Sirius 'Siri' James and Jasmine 'Jassie' Marie Evans Potter. Both will five years old December 22nd.

Eighth is Aurora 'Rory' Selene Evans Potter. She will be three years old December 24th (which, is her mother's birthday).

Ninth is Logan Connor Evans Potter. He is already a year and three days old.

There is some spectulation that their might be one baby but that is from those who don't know the Evans-Potter family. Sirius Black, who is godfather to five of the Evans-Potter children (Jay, Harry, Siri, Jassie and Rory) is a Transfiguration teacher at the school along with Remus Lupin who is the godfather to seven (A/N: you have to add the triplets to the cause and as their own person!) of the children (Amy, Cat, Orion, Bryan, Bella, Cellie and Logan) as well as the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher knew to expect the unexpected because they each had three kids.

Remus' children are fireballs in the figurative way.

Alexander 'Alex' Remus Lupin who is currently Cat's age is a master at Arthimacy. He is the shy one in the family.

James 'Wolf' Sirius Lupin who is five years old is a ball of energy and six year old Helena Lily Lupin is a princess.

There was nothing compared to Sirius' children.

Matthew 'Matt' Sirius Black who is Harry's age is a playboy and is very good in the same areas as Harry is and he has a crush on Cat.

Artemis 'Art' Megan and Olivia 'Livia' Michelle Black who are the triplets age are the alibis for them.

Since Remus' wife Helena had died of Liver Cancer as well as her best friend, Michelle who was Sirius' wife at the same time and on the same day, it has been hard on a couple of them (A/N: There was a teacher at my old high school who died of Liver Cancer...he was only thirty and Friday, May 11, 2007 I had to go to a memorial thing at the school).

"HARRY!" he turned to see Siri and Jassie smile at him.

Siri was in a white short sleeve shirt and blue jeans while Jassie was in a white tank top and a jean skirt.

"What is it this time?" he asked wearily. The twins grinned and hid in his closet. Harry looked at the now closed closet confused until he turned to see his father walk in, shaking his head.

"Where are they?" he asked. Harry shrugged. James Potter sn smirked and walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"She/He did it!" they said. Harry laughed at his father's shirt when he finally noticed it. It was pink and fluffy as were the pants.

"It's not funny!" he told them. "Now, since we all have to go downstairs for a family meeting, you're changing the shirt right now!"

"Honey, it's just a harmless prank, let them play it." came a musical voice from behind them. The twins ran and hugged their mother's legs. Lily Evans Potter smiled and said, "I'll change it for you." She muttered something at the shirt and his jeans which...

...it was turned white and clung to him like a second skin. Her eyes sparkled as she saw him smile at her. The jeans and the dark blue maternity styled baby doll top made her look even more outstanding.

"The lovey dovey crap is making me sick!" Harry told them. His parents smiled at him and James sn picked Jassie up while Lily was going to hold Siri, Harry held him.

"You can't carry him, mom. It could hurt the kid or kiddies you're carrying!" he exclaimed. His mother was due in October...again. Lily shook her head and said, "Family room everyone."

----------------------------------

"What's going on?" Cat asked. She knew what it was but loved to make people say what it is anyway. It was so much fun for her.

Amy smirked at her sister. She and Cat were fashion experts-Cat loved jeans and dresses and skirts as much as her sister and both could put an outfit together like they were simply reading a fashion magazine.

Cat was in a black halter top and a pair of hip huggers while her blood red hair was curled. Amy, was wearing a cerulean blue sun dress that had a plunging V neck while her red hair was pulled into a half ponytail.. Both were sitting next to each other with Cellie on their left, Bella on their right.

Bella was in a pink tank top with the words 'ANGEL' on the front and some blue jeans while her black hair was long and straight. Cellie was wearing a green tank top with a red heart and some black jeans with her black hair was wavy.

Rory had on a pink sundress and her black hair was up in a ponytail. Harry was wearing a red short sleeve shirt and some blue jeans, Jay was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt and some black pants.

Orion and Bryan were matching: dark blue short sleeve shirts and some blue jeans and baby Logan was sitting on Cat's lap wearing a Yankees jersey and shorts.

They all were waiting for Sirius, Matt, Art and Livia as well as Remus, Alex, Wolf and Helena to appear.

----------------------------------

"Wait!" Amy said. They were told that they were thinking of moving back to London and were going to work at Hogwarts. "From what I've heard of this Dumbledore person, I'd be afraid that my children-figuratively speaking-would be turned into a butt head kissing moronic idiot."

"Don't we all think that?" Lily asked her. Cat was still smiling which was going on James sn and jr's nerves.

"What is it that you see?" the two asked. She still smiled.

"Well, the manipulating donkey is in need of a Charms Teacher, Defense Teacher, Transfiguration Teacher and Care of Magical Creatures Teacher because a Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, some guy named Barty Crouch jr under a polyjuice potion as someone named 'Mad-Eye' and a half giant who's gone away on a mission for the old fart."

Sirius Black blinked. "Okay...what about Flitwick and McGonagall?"

"Taking a world tour to Spain and Portugal." she replied but then growled, "Someone named Dolores Umbridge has a certain mark on her left forearm as well as the British Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge...his name's funny." she added with a giggle at the last part.

"Why don't you all make a decision about this? Remus added.

----------------------------------

"If we go to Hogwarts, they will surrender to the Marauders 2 now as well as the Elements..." Alex reasoned. He and the others were listening to the 'Pros and Cons' as Amy pointed out.

"That's true, but Dumble-bastard is going to blame us as is Severus Snape-their Potions Master." Matt told him.

There were murmurs around the group.

"Not if we have good alibis." Cat told them. They looked at her.

"Listen, if we go-we'll be in control. Harry has been learning elemental powers as we all have but mine's different." she replied.

There were nods at her statement. Each has been trained in their wandless and elemental powers. Jay, Harry, Bryan, Alex and Matt all control Fire with out having a problem. That's the same element James sn can control.

Amy controls the Air. It is fitting that that is the same element no one can control: being whack and underestimated.

Orion controls Earth which is the same element that Remus controls.

Cat, Bella, and Cellie control Water like their mother but Cat also controls Ice, Light, Dark and Chaos along with Sight. Being a true Psychic takes a lot out of her. Well, imagine that you are in a fight and had to use three of your elemental powers which unlocked your Psychic powers, how would you feel afterwards? It knocks Cat out in five seconds.

You find out what your elemental power is at ten years of age. Cat found hers at five.

"So, are we all for going or staying here?" Harry asked.

"All for going." they each replied. The hard decision has been made for them.

----------------------------------

"So...you all agree that we should go?" Jay asked. He, their parents, godparents, and younger siblings that weren't in The New York School of Magic were going.

"Yes. We all agreed on it." came Cellie's voice. She sounded happy about it which freaked some of them out.

They were ready for Hogwarts with a few tricks up their sleeves.

Hogwarts won't know what hit her...and the students as well.

_Until Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express Meetings_

A/N: Lily has started her maternity leave so she doesn't work there until after Christmas and this takes place in the summer.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were given a chance to go back to Hogwarts to teach if they wanted to.


	3. Hogwarts Express Meetings and a Love

**Illusions**

**By Anna Potter Black**

Chapter 2: Harry meets Ron and Ginny Weasley, Miss Granger and others.

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express Meetings and a Love

----------------------------------

Harry sat down on the floor of the compartment while Amy was talking to someone named Fred Weasley. Cat decided to see if there was anyone her age she can talk to and dragged Cellie off with Matt following her every movements and Alex shaking his head.

The triplets wanted to mingle with different people. So here he was, alone in the compartment until...

"Can we sit in here?" he looked to see a blond haired boy with grey eyes. Harry smirked at him-Draco Malfoy blinked before he began laughing.

"It's good to see that NYC has helped you out." he said, shaking Harry's hand. They were pen-pals and always spoke to each other since he ran away from Lucius and Narcissa when he was four years old, he accidentally apparated to Sirius' room making the man scream bloody murder and Michelle slapping his arm for using such horrible language.

Behind him, three more people he recognized as friends: Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Each of them did run away at the same time and age so it would be simple that he remembers them.

"Daph, Pansy flower and Flame-Boy. I thought that you three plus Mr Dragon would live somewhere else." he told them smiling. Pansy slapped his arm away.

"Be good Harry." she told him before laying down beside him. Daphne and Blaise sat next to her with Draco in front of them. It was common knowledge that Harry and Pansy had feelings for each other. He smiled and laid down, his chin on the top of her head. Her aqua colored eyes were sparkling and her chestnut brown hair fell in curls and waves down to her shoulder blades.

"Stop. I'm getting diabetic." came a sarcastic voice from the doorway. They saw a redheaded boy with freckles. He was about 5'10", just Harry's height.

"I'm sorry, you are?" he asked polietly. The boy sneered and said snobbishly, "Ron Weasley-Gryffindor Prefect. You?"

"I'm the new transfer student. Harry, Harry Evans Potter." he said smirking.

Ron's face lost all color.

"Why are you hanging out with snakes?" he asked. Harry looked confused.

"I'm not use to this but if you mean Slytherin...well, it's just a house-not a reflection of the person themselves." Harry told him.

Before Ron could say anything, a female voice from behind Ron said, "Harry! Hide me!" He looked to see Cellie run in and squeeze inbetween him and Pansy. He looked confused until a redheaded girl, a downy haired boy, a bushy brown haired girl and a black boy stormed in angrily.

"Cellie, what did you do?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I voiced my opinion of the Hogwarts system and their predjuices towards different houses and what they call 'dark' creatures by saying it was stupid as is the Headmaster. They chased me here."

"Who are you idiots chasing my eleven year old sister?" he growled. If someone hurts her, that person pays dearly for it.

The black boy smiled. "I'm Dean Thomas and she's my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley." he indicated to the redheaded girl.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan and she's Hermione Granger-the other Gryffindor Prefect and will be Head Girl." the downy haired boy said, pointing to the bushy haired girl who blushed crimson. Harry growled as Draco asked, "That's cold. Cellie, come here."

Cellie looked up and smiled. "Dray! You're here with these people?" she indicated to the ones that chased her.

"Unfortunately." he replied. Cellie gave a giggle at him.

"She said that Dumbledore is a crack headed, moronic jackass." Ginny spoke. Harry laughed.

"Did you tell dad that one?" he asked, tears of mirth falling from his eyes. She nodded.

"He loved it." she explained. "But I said things about a certain Potions Master."

"Like what?" he said sternly. She smirked. "He's a cross dressing woman who wants to be a Death Eaters bitch."

By now Harry, Cellie, Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Blaise were all in laughter while Ron, Dean, Hermione, Seamus and Ginny glared. Even though they disliked the Potions Professor, they knew better then to insult him.

"That wasn't nice." Hermione said angrily at Cellie. "You shouldn't be mean to someone you haven't met. It's biased and cruel."

Harry's eyes darkened. "I doubt it so don't burn me up." Draco knew what to do since his element is water like Cat, Bella, and Cellie, he knew how to control it with little help from his 'sisters' as he calls them.

In a way, the Evans-Potter's adopted him while the Blacks adopted Daphne and the Lupins adopted Blaise and Pansy because they always visit sometime in the summer.

"Harry, stop burning up." they all looked to see Cat there with a look of hatred on her face and behind her was Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom-the boy who lived and Harry's cousin.

Alice Longbotton nee Potter was James Potter's twin sister who didn't like talking to him at all. In fact, when the Longbottoms died, they were at the funeral and paying respect but Augusta Longbottom hated her daughter in law's brother who left and left his sister for dead.

In respect, James did tell her that he didn't believe in Dumbledore and thought that he abuses his powers and she didn't believe him which made her angry at him and she married Frank even though James knew that he was cheating on her. With his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.

Ginny was staring at her with a glare. "Who are you?" she sneered rudely. Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Matt snarled with a glare at her.

"I'm a pureblood and on the side of light," she growled, "Now, I ask again bitch: who are _you_?"

"Catalina Evans Potter." Cat said sweetly. She walked over to Ginny and slapped her. Hard.

"No one calls me a bitch and gets away with it," she was innocent like as she spoke. "Because they end up getting cursed."

"You stupid mudblood," Ron snarled. "Take the curse off her now!"

"I beg to differ," came a male voice. Cat smirked as she turned to see her father. His eyes were blazing with hatred already.

"She provoked me daddy," she told him, telling the truth and not some white lie. He nodded and turned to the shell shocked Ginny. "Talk to Professor Black right now." and dragged her off with Cat following in their wake.

----------------------------------

Professor Sirius Black stared at the two redheads in curiosity. "So, Cat what did Miss Weasley here do to you?"

"First, she glared at me and snarled at me for no reason and second, she said and I quote, 'I'm a pureblood and on the side of light. Now, I ask again bitch: who are _you_?' and that provoked me into slapping her and lying about curses."

Sirius nodded and wrote down what she said but there was something else bothering her. "Anything else?"

She nodded numbly. "Her brother called me a stupid mudblood." the tears that were building behind her eyes suddenly fell from them. Jay wrapped her in his arms and kissed her nose whispering, "you are a smart and beautiful and talented and powerful half blood witch. Don't listen to what these _Weasleys_ say about you. Fred and George are already pissed because Amy called them bigots."

She gave a meek smile. "You are great big brother."

----------------------------------

Amy walked into a compartment in which she smirked.

"Harry James Evans Potter and Pansy Cordelia Parkinson stop making out right now!" she ordered making the two teens gulp and stand up. Draco, Blaise and Daphne smirked while Matt was fuming, Luna was playing with her necklace and Neville was tending to his plant with Cellie. The other five were glaring at everyone in the compartment.

"Amy, this git right here called Cat a 'stupid mudblood'," he told her as he directed a glare at Ron who was busy making out with Hermione. "So now dad's pissed and if mom finds out-we'll have two people very angry but not as angry as Jay."

"Oh no, dear brother, I'm beyond pissed." came a very cold voice from behind Amy. "I'm dead angry and wanting to hurt someone." Jay was behind her and the look in his eyes were dangerous.

Ron gulped and glared at the nineteen year old. "What are you going to do about it? Nothing."

"Who says I'm giving out punishments? I'm the substitute Charms teacher while the one that may be replacing Flitwick who is on a world tour is here and is very very _**VERY EXTREMELY**_ pissed off and my father has to cool her down."

"Who told mom?" he sighed. Jay raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who do you think is cooling her down brother?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"He doesn't think that we can't take care of buisness?" Jay nodded. Harry growled.

"We can," and their was that smirk on his face-the one that said, 'Hell hath no fury'. Jay moaned.

"Can't we just not attack people?" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Who are you talking to again Jay? This is Harry 'I have the power to destry' Evans Potter. He's not gonna listen to you-they attack his family, he attacks them one by one."

"I thought you would have learned that already brother," Draco commented.

They all had no idea as to what Harry was planning.

----------------------------------

Matt had left the compartment in search for Cat, to make her feel better when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry-let me get these," he mumbled until he heard Cat's giggle. He looked up to see Cat, on her knees and picking up some books. He smiled at her.

"I got these, Matt," she said. He shook his head.

"I got them. Here-I'll carry it for you," he offered. She smiled at him. When they stood up, he was carrying her bookbag as well as his when he asked, "Who do you have a crush on?"

She blushed to her roots. "You," she whispered. He smirked and kissed her. When they pulled back, her green eyes shimmered in the light-_she is too gorgeous_, he thought as he noticed that her lips were a bit swollen-but she was perfect in his mind.

Taking her hand in his, they walked around.


	4. Chapter 4

For all of my stories-

I will be putting them on indefinite HIATUS as well as complete and be deleting them from here.

The stories that are being terminated are 'Another Life' and 'Demon Princess Soul Giver Life Saver'.

I lost concentration with those two.

Sorry

Anna Potter Black


End file.
